


Przyszłość

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [52]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Old Age
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"





	

W przeciwieństwie do Mycrofta, Sherlock nigdy nie myślał o przyszłości. Owszem, potrafił planować. Ale to były raczej plany krótkoterminowe jak, na przykład, następne ruchy w walce z Jimem Moriartym. 

Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie swojej przyszłości. Dawno temu założył, że najprawdopodobniej nie będzie miał żadnej, że zginie w jakimś ciemnym zaułku, albo któregoś razu przeholuje i weźmie za dużo.

Los jednak postawił na jego drodze Johna Watsona. I Sherlock się zakochał. Ale nawet w najśmielszych snach nie marzył o tym, że na starość będzie mieszkał z nim w Sussex i hodował pszczoły.

To zdecydowanie najlepsza przyszłość, jaka mogła mu się przytrafić.


End file.
